The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘CBO 1’.
The new Campanula, ‘CBO 1’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Jörgen Kurt Andersen, in Fraugde, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula cultivar with upright to spreading, plant habit and unique colored flowers.
The new Campanula, ‘CBO 1’ originated from a chemically-induced mutation of an unpatented cultivar from the proprietary breeding line of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult. designated ‘2502’. The new Campanula ‘CBO 1’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant in April of 2004 in a controlled environment in Fraugde, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘CBO 1’ on the basis of its upright to spreading plant habit and violet flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in April 2005 in Fraugde, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.